


Lonely Is The Night

by respierra



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, conflicted feelings, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsuccessful confrontation with Haru arises old complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first free! fanfiction, and the first fanfic i have written in a while. Comments and reviews are always appreciated.

Its the apathy.

The quiet calm and the refusal to acknowledge-to realize this, whatever it is between them. 

The sheer frustration at the situation and how pure hope leads him to stand at the edge of the pool-infuriatingly clean from their stupid, stupid club- to watch Haru swim endless, perfect laps underneath the stars.

Unfair.

Its the graceful finesse of his body, the way water slips over skin and how he finds home effortlessly in it. Such natural luck was never bestowed upon Rin.

Haru refuses to raise his head at him, avoiding eye contact even as he slides out of the water and passes by to grab his towel. The lump in his throat grows.

His eyes follow every move the other makes before, with an indifferent glance, Haru finally bites.

"What do you want."

Jolted out of his thoughts, the blood comes back to Rin's face, yet the fight doesn't. The argument that kept him pacing all day leaves, in its place a suddenly overwhelming sadness. He only stutters and stops as years worth of jealousy quietly tumble over his lips. He opens and closes his mouth with words escaping him, to his mortification. 

Haru lifts an eyebrow at his lack of voice. Bored, disinterested. Sensing nothing else, he scoffs, turns and starts to head home.

He makes it halfway to the door before the sound of running hits his ears and the weight of his former friend hits his back, taking him down instantly. 

They meet the concrete dully. Rin tries to catch up with his racing mind and distantly wonders why he went after the other. Beneath him, Haru writhes in an effort to get up, but only succeeds in turning his body over to meet Rin's stare . His face is flushed slightly, and his eyes hold a touch of fear from the surprise of being attacked. Its a strange look for the boy, and through the haze of thought, Rin marvels at the change in expression. "Not so stoic now," he thinks.

"What are you doing?" Haru's voice is still so neutral. Although his speech remains normal, his breaths are ragged. The jumpy rise and fall of both their exhales cut through the quiet atmosphere. It distracts Rin before Haru repeats his question with a significant amount of annoyance added to it. 

Instead of answering, Rin continues to stare at his childhood friend. Not much has changed, really. He accounts the new muscle beneath his fingers, the lean body under his. He can't speak, and even if he did, it would not do any good. The will to fight, to confront, to accuse is gone. Anger is replaced with an unknown sensation.

There is just the feeling of smooth skin. Their hearts beating loud and fast, evidence of life. He loses himself there, as hands itch to travel, to take in the heat of the person before him. 

During his silence, Haru's patience finally runs out, and with a hard shove he pushes Rin off of him. The other's unwavering gaze makes unease coil uncomfortably in his stomach. A safe distance away, Haru rises, sighing at his scraped knees, and it is his chance to stare at Rin. This time his face is marred with a look of utter confusion. He moves to gather his things from the ground, and speaks to Rin as he heads for the door again. He doesn't turn around.

"I don't know what your problem is, Im out of your life now. Don't bother seeing me again if you have nothing to say."

The door closes, and Rin is alone. He lets out a tired breath, scrubbing his face and reflecting on what just happened. His mind replays the moment of being above Haru, and a wave of old emotions washes over him. It brings back memories of a feeling he thought he forgot.

Now, only the empty night is there to see him sink to the ground in weariness.


End file.
